heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.05.28 - New Teammate
It's late afternoon, and Jocelyn has come to the Terminal for one of her regular soda-filling runs. It seems only polite, in her mind, to make sure the fridge keeps stocked, and there is a limit to some of the other things she can do around the place. She didn't have cool tech enhancements for the place or anything like that, though she had been a regular down here with Lor-Zod and doing some practice with him. Unfortunately, she'd missed the meeting that happened the other night, as she'd been tied up with some stuff. Regardless, the teenager is out of costume and is dressed in a plain pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. She's got a couple 24 packs of soda, and she's finishing up the filling with one of them, and has already set the second box next to the fridge for whenever this one runs out. And while the girl entering may be in her civies, there's a girl who's already here who's in her costume. Heck, if this girl is here, she flat out is /always/ in her costume. Yes, that's right, it's Hawkeye. Currently she's sitting on a chair facing a big black lock box that's off to the side, while doing something with a tablet PC that she's holding. All though as she hears those footsteps, Kate slowly turns her head to pear at the person coming in, before she finally speaks up. "Hey Channel." "Hey Hawkeye," Jocelyn responds as the woman uses her codename. She finishes putting a few cans in the fridge before she straightens up and heads over towards where Hawkeye is. She's curious about what's in the box, but doesn't immediately speak up. "Hey. Just to let you know, I did recognize you at rec center. Won't tell anyone though". It seemed fair to Channel to at least let Hawkeye know that Jocelyn had, in fact, recognized her. She figured Hawkeye had figured it out, but it was safest to be sure, just in case. And after that's said, Kate is silent. Odds are if there were an old fashioned clock in here, one would be able to hear it 'tick' for a few seconds before /finally/ she says, or even does anything. "I sort of figured you would of. And thank you for keeping it secret. There's a few others on the team who know, but..." Slowly that tablet is set down, so the female archer can turn and actually face her team mate. "Not everyone does. And I've been trying to avoid potential issues that might crop up if too many people, on or off the team, know that information." "Hey, everyone has a reason. I know a number of people who like to keep their identities secret. I keep it from people who aren't in costume and those in costume I don't trust, but at the same time, well, my height and hair makes it a fair bit difficult to hide easily. If circumstances were a bit different, I'd consider just coming out as a mutant publically. But, well, they've still got those giant death robots hunting mutants, so that kind of puts a damper on that idea," Jocelyn comments. "Who on the team knows, if I can ask? Just in case it's ever necessary". Because there may arise a circumstance where that information is important. "Oh, I don't know if you heard, but Spider, Lor-Zod and I were present when a somewhat crazy Atlantean decided to sick his pet leviathan on the city recently". She's sure Kate has at least heard of that event. "Axiom, Wiccan, Speedy, Trauma, Scarlet Spider, and now you." are the names that are listed off when the female archer finally speaks up again. "And if you do come out, and you need help, you know where to find me. And trust me, I would help." is said before there's a slight nod. "And I did hear about that. Not who was involved exactly, but I had heard about that." "Somehow, most of the people on that list don't surprise me," Jocelyn admits as she considers the list. "Doesn't Kiden know? I thought I heard her mention your name back at the meeting you were elected leader," Jocelyn questions. Yeah, Jocelyn had picked up on that. She just hadn't commented on it so far. "Thanks. Right now, it's too dangerous to a number of people for me to come out as a mutant. I wasn't involved in this skirmish, but I've run into those things before. Things are nasty, but they're slow. I wasn't nearly as trained as I am now though. Didn't know how to fly at the time," Jocelyn explains. "Would have been usefuil, come to think of it. But you ever see those things milling around, that usually means something bad is going on". She has no love for those robots whatsoever. That fact was picked up on by Hawkeye as well... "I honestly don't know how she knows. Or what she knows. But the fact that she knows at least that I go by the name 'Kate' worries me." And that's all the female archer says about that right now. "Hopefully though, if certain things happen, Kiden will be too distracted to be able to follow up on that. But then again, I may be a bit optimistic." Tilting her head curiously, Jocelyn asks the silent question, but without actually vocalizing it, Hawkeye can choose to elaborate on that or not. It was one of the few actual social tricks Jocelyn really knew, having picked it up in Detroit at some point. Instead, Jocelyn looks over at the box. "I'd met her before. She'd tried to pickpocket me. She was surprised when I caught her hand mid-snatch". Jocelyn smiles a little at that memory. "Also, on a completely different topic, what's in the box, if I can ask?" Jocelyn asks. Because a mysterious box was something that was sure to draw the attention of just about anyone. "We might be setting something up to train those who want it. Possibly even the whole team. Nothing is concrete yet, but a bunch of us ran into each other down here last night and talked it over. There was even some talk about bringing in outsiders like Sif to help." is said as Hawkeye slips her 'sunglasses' back on. "As is we already have some members training themselves or each other, so we might as well try to organize it or maximize it somehow." Then she glances at the lock box. Hell, it looks almost like an armored gun safe, and it's slightly taller than Kate standing up as well. "And this is another little project I've been considering. Or part of one. Let's just say that it's a sort of 'In case of emergency, break glass' kind of thing for the team. Or it will be when I get done stocking it." "Having someone to help train you can be beneficial. I was lucky in meeting someone with powers close to mine when I first came to New York, and that's helped a lot," Jocelyn admits. "Lor-Zod and I have been working with each other on hand to hand, as we found our abilities make us a pretty even match," Jocelyn offers to Kate. "If anyone wants hand to hand training, I can help with that. I've got a background in that sort of thing," she offers. "Or I can be a safety net for anyone with more explosive abilities," she adds. Jocelyn then considers. "As for trainers. I know a number of people. I don't know if we'd want them coming to the Terminal, but if there's something specific someone wants help with, I might be able to find someone". She did have a reasonably impressive superhero contact book. Another look is given to the lockbox. "Emergency as in we're being invaded, or something else?" Jocelyn adds out of curiosity. Because she wasn't sure what emergencies Kate was planning on having this help with. "If your people are anything like the people our newest team mate mentioned, then we may have too many to list. But I'll keep that in mind. As is, this is still in the early stages." Then there's a slight nod from Hawkeye. "And I may have to spar against you sometime. But as is Trauma came to me to ask for some training so he wouldn't have to rely on his powers all the time, since he feels they're too unpredictable." And then Hawkeye... Shrugs? "Not fully sure yet. It's just one of several ideas I've had. It's not fully fleshed out yet, but for the moments it's a sort of 'all hell has broken loose, we don't have anything to loose' kind of thing." "Which newest teammate?" Jocelyn asks, raising an eyebrow slightly. She knew of Longshot, of course, but nobody had clued her in on a certain mutant who may have made her way into the ranks. A nod is given about the sparring. "Sure, anytime you'd like. Or if you need moving target practice for those arrows you fire," Jocelyn points out. That could make for an interesting bit of practice. "Promise not to break any of them," she adds with a small smile. A nod is given. "Well, if it's that sort of thing, either something to facilitate getting away, or something very explosive, but only when mixed with a certain chemical or something like that might do the trick," Jocelyn comments. A last ditch sort of thing, is what Jocelyn was getting out of that. "Though something like that is dangerous just to have around, too". "I believe her name is Jubilee, and she's our Spider's girlfriend." is said innocently enough, since Kate doesn't know of the connection to Jocelyn, or even about the Institute. "And I might. But not right now." is let out before Hawkeye motions to her tablet. "Once I get done with that, I have to go to The Hall of Justice." And as for the black box and it's contents. "And sorry, I can't say. Hell, I probably shouldn't say anything until it's all set up." "Well, I have to admit that I expected Jubes to already be here when I was brought in, so I can't say I'm that surprised," Jocelyn says with a slightly amused shake of her head. "Jubilee and I have worked together before. Just...make sure that emergency lockbox has a spare supply of belts for her," the teenager says with a smile. She'd have to have some words with Jubilee later, though. She hadn't exactly told everyone she was formally a member of the Young Allies at the institute, after all. "And no problem. Rather you just say you can't say than dance around it". Jocelyn offers an easy shrug, then a nod at the mention of the Hall of Justice. "Sounds like you've been far busier than I've been lately with this sort of thing. Aside from a couple small events, I've been caught up in more mundane things lately". Happens to everyone though. "I've actually been buried in the mundane as well as of late. Heck, since before I was even elected." is said in an open and honest tone. "I'm still trying to sort out how that happened." Then though, there is a pause, and a slight nod. "I'll make sure we have extra belts around anyways. Just not locked up in there." "Some people just have that air of authority, Hawkeye," Jocelyn responds. "It isn't something that is really quantifiable, but it's there. It's something you've got," Jocelyn tells her. "And that's part of what got you elected. Experience and all that too, of course, but it made the most sense. I'd worked with some of the others before, and really, of them all, you're the only one who has that quality to her that I'd worked with before". Jocelyn had been forced into that role a couple times, which was kinda awkward for her, honestly. "Probably a good idea. If she asks, just tell her I thought it was a good idea to have some extras around". The teen then grabs a soda from the fridge. "Anyway, I've got a few things to do myself. I'll catch you later, Hawkeye". Category:Log